


Cold

by quiznakingklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, also the word fuck is used way too many times in this, character disappearance, keith wearing lance's jacket, klangst, terrible metaphors that don't even make sense, what is this even, which totally wasn't inspired by anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakingklance/pseuds/quiznakingklance
Summary: It was too warm. Too warm for the cold to still linger, but it was there nonetheless. And Keith worried he’d never truly feel warm again.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> so if keith were to _hypothetically _wear lance’s jacket that might be,, yknow,,, cool__

It was so cold when he was running. The air around him was freezing, and it felt like an icy hand was wrapped around his throat, because he couldn’t _breathe._ He could hear the voices calling after him, but he had to get away. Had to be alone. Had to think this through. _Fuck,_ his mind was so fucking _messy._

The castle’s halls seemed longer than normal as he ran to his room, completely ignoring Shiro and Allura’s calls after him. He didn’t want to be reassured or asked anymore questions, or have to admit that this was his fault. All his fucking fault.

He ran into his room, let the door slide shut, and stripped of his paladin armor. He drew his bayard, crying out and charging the wall, slashing and crying as he destroyed the metal. He continued for hours- ignoring anyone approaching his locked door- until his body threatened collapse. He threw his bayard to the side and cried out, falling to his knees and sobbing.

And then he was so hot, sweating and breathing heavily from the exertion, but he was still so _damn cold._ He was freezing. He was _drowning._ Fuck, how did he let this happen? He’d never felt this cold. It was always hot, always too fucking hot, fire only tamed in spurts of anger, but now everything was frozen over.

He collapsed against the wall and sobbed. He assumed everyone had given up on talking to him for now, and he should tell them exactly what happened, because they needed to get to Lance, they needed to know what happened so they could try to save him.

But Keith couldn’t bear them possibly telling him that Lance could be…. He wasn’t! And fuck- Keith was even colder. He choked on a sob. He had no clue how long he’d been having his fit. Maybe everyone had gone to sleep.

Keith stood, sniffling and exiting his room, he looked around. No one was in the hall, he breathed shakily, almost surprised when his breath didn’t show up in the air. He was shivering as he walked down the hall, arms wrapped around himself, hands gripping his bare arms as he walked toward Lance’s room.

Keith entered Lance’s room, breath catching in his throat, icy hand gripping at his throat and his heart now as he looked at the room. It was just as Lance had left it. He should’ve come back. _Fuck_ , he should’ve come back.

On the bed laid Lance’s jacket and Keith couldn’t help himself. He was so cold, and Lance was gone. He picked it up and looked at it hesitantly before sliding it over his arms and tugging it around himself tight.

He stopped, wrapping his arms around himself again. _Fuck_. He fell against the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. His chest was tight and frozen solid, but the jacket was warm, soft, and smelled like Lance.

It was too warm. Too warm for the cold to still linger, but it was there nonetheless. And Keith worried he’d never truly feel warm again.

Keith gripped the sleeves in his hands, feeling the tears collect in his eyes, before they could spill, he squeezed his eyes shut. No. _No_ _._ This couldn’t be happening. He clenched his teeth, tears streaming down his cheeks now. This wasn’t happening. They’d find Lance. He’d be back, he’d be a little shit like normal, and Keith would be able to see that stupid cocky grin again.

He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. Lance’s jacket.

_Lance._

Keith stiffened crying out in anguish. He gripped the cusps of the jacket in tight fists, trying in vain to keep his mind from replaying the events that had occurred on their mission.

It was his fault. Keith’s fault. He rushed ahead, got them caught. Fuck. Fuck, it should’ve been Keith.

Keith’s was aware somewhere in his mind that his skin was too warm, because the castle was honestly always at a nice temperature, and that the coolness was all in his head. But he felt so cold. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up hard.

He laid against the wall, tears still streaming down his face.

He’d lost Shiro twice before and he knew that had been bad, but losing Lance. Could he even survive that? And losing Lance _permanently_? He’d never be able to take it.

He and Lance had gotten so close, so dependent on one another. The fought together better than any duo on the team. They bounced off each other so easily during conversations. They hadn’t outright stated that they were more than friends, but the moments, the kisses, they’d shared said they were. Keith regretted not telling Lance in words how he felt.

But he’d get to tell him again. He’d have to. They’d find Lance. They would.

Keith found himself drifting off against the wall, tears not halting as he fell asleep.

He woke up to Shiro shaking his shoulder, saying that Keith needed to get back to bed. Keith wasn’t even embarrassed to be found in Lance’s room, wearing his jacket. He was far too tired.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro spoke as Keith walked into his room, “We’re already tracking the ship. We’ll find him.”

Keith nodded. They’d find him. “We better.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://quiznakingklance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
